Heart of ice and fire
by Breannaisme
Summary: Stella is the 15 year old daughter of peter pevensie. When her mom died 3 years ago peter took stella and they went to narnia...but what happens when stella is forced to grow up and take responsibilty for everything? Read on and find out


I woke up and walked outside and it was oddly colder than usual which I did not like whatsoever. I looked around and noticed that there was a lot more people running around then on a normal day. I seen my dad and Azlin discussing something and I walked over at them. I probably shouldn't interrupt them but I wanted to know what was going on,"why is it so cold," I asked.

",the white witch,she broke out of jail and she is trying to freeze over all of narnia," my dad said.

",what is that even possible,"

",yeah, if she gets a hold of the stone table but thankfully we have people guarding it,"

",this is not good,"

",no it isn't," Azlin said.

",how are we going to stop this,"

",your dad and the troops are going to raid the ice castle on top of the hill later we will leave in an hour, Stella I want you to lead the rescue squad, you will go and find anyone that has been captured and release them, and then get out immediately,get your stuff ready,"

",yes sir," I said leaving going back into my tent. I grabbed my sword and went after about 30 minuets I went back outside, everyone was splitting up into their groups. I went over to my rescue group which contains a bunch of centaurs,"alright everybody, let's go," my dad yelled so everyone could hear him.we traveled on hooves and foot for 2 hours and it kept getting colder and colder until we reached the huge,cold, and ice castle that seemed almost empty."Stella, go,but becarful," my dad said.

",I will," I replied to my dad. My team went first across the ice bridge that ran over water that was so cold it was steaming. We snuck into the castle and we headed twords the dungeon. When we got there, we look around and there was nothing there until I turned the corner and one of the white witches wolves were there,"well...well...well... look who we have here, the daughter of the great king of narnia,peter pevensie," the wolf said. I pulled out my sword.

",how do you know who I am," I asked.

",everyone knows who you are, the white witch is very fond of you, she thinks you would make an excellent servent for when the witch takes over narnia and freezes it,"

",my dad and Azlin defeated you once, they can do it again,"

",don't be so sure if that," then a bunch more wolves came. "Guys run,it's a trap, they knew we where coming," I screamed loud enough that I hoped everyone could hear me. We all started running, I ran and ran but the wolves kept following,I turned around and sliced one of them. I started running again and I ran on the ice bridge,"Stella, faster," I heard my dad scream. Then I noticed that only one wolf was following me now,but it jumped on my bitting my leg. I fell into the freezing cold water and took the wolf with me, it was so cold, as soon as hit the water every part of me went numb. The wolf still had its razor sharp teeth sunk into my leg. I seen my sword sinking down so I grabbed it and rammed it into the wolf and a pool of blood spilt out of him. I started to try to swim up but I was just to cold and everything was starting to go black. Just then, my dad dove in and grabbed a hold of me and pulled me out. As soon as he pulled me out, I started coughing and shivering,"I'm so cold," I stuttered.

",shh... I know let's get you back to camp." My dad said picking me up and laid me down on the back off one of the centurs and we started heading back to camp. When we got back to the camp by dad picked me back up and carried me to my tent,I was still so cold.

",dad, I'm sorry, I tried to help but I just messed things up," I said.

",Stellacif you wouldn't have screamed we would have been trapped or even killed," he said.

",really,"

",yes, now get some warm clothes on and get some sleep,"

",yes sir," my dad left as I got up and slowly walked over to my closet and put some different clothes. After a few minutes of me sitting on my bed trying to get my leg to stop hurting and my dad walked back in with some more blankets."what's wrong," he asked.

",my leg hurts from the wolf, but I will be alright," I said.

",hold on," He went into my draw and pulled out a bandage and rapped it up. "There now goodnight," he said.

",good night," he left again and I curled up in bed and fell asleep. The next morning when I woke up I was still so cold but I went out side to see my dad. My dad was sitting talking to Azin but this time I didn't Interrupt, I just started to walk by and I started coughing up ice, and I had a sharp pain in my heart,My dad and azlin walked over to me,"are you alright," my dad asked.

",I'm fine," then azlin looked at me with a worried expression.

",look at me," azlin said. I looked at him and he put his paw on my heart,"oh no, this is not good,"

",what, what's wrong," my dad said in a panicking tone.

",the water she fell in, that was the river of true ice, she was In there too long, it's freezing her heart,"


End file.
